d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustr
Statblock Description The sorcerous dragon disciple Álfvarinn bred Gustr Höggva as an enforcer to lead his troops in subjugating the Northern lands surrounding his keep. Gustr Höggva stands over 13 ft. tall and weights 6,000 pounds or so. His body is covered in mottled gray and white scales, though several along his arms and legs are missing due to battle scars. Tufts of rough white hair protrude from his scalp, pointed ears, and on his forearms. Gustr, the left head, had black eyes and larger lower tusks than Höggva, the right, which has sickly yellow eyes and a notched ear. 'Gustr Höggva' rarely flies—his wings are stunted and often kept pinned beneath hide armor. His master has threatened more than once to sever the wings as punishment for failure. Combat Gustr Höggva is no tactician. He normally breathes cold at distant foes, then rages and rushes them. '''Breath Weapon (Su)': Gustr Höggva can breathe forth from either head a cone of cold, inflicting 6d8 damage, as a standard action. No attack roll is necessary. The breath simply fills its stated area. A Reflex save for half damage (DC 18). Rage (Ex): Gustr Höggva can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the barbarian’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, Gustr Höggva cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, Gustr Höggva loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. Gustr Höggva can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Superior Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): Gustr Höggva fights with a morningstar or javelin in each hand. Because each of his two heads controls an arm, Gustr Höggva does not take a penalty on attack or damage rolls for attacking with two weapons. Skills Gustr Höggva’s two heads give him a +2 racial bonus on Listen, Spot, and Search checks. Possessions Álfvarinn equipped Gustr Höggva. Should the ettin defeat an opponent, he is to turn into his master any unusual treasure. Gustr Höggva has accumulated a number of sacks of coin and other pretties in an ice cave near Álfvarinn’s keep. Gustr Höggva wears crude hide armor. Some of the skins are dwarven (a Heal check DC 15 reveals this). Gustr wields a masterwork morningstar. Höggva bears a Blackmoon, a +1 plantbane sickle. Álfvarinn recovered Blackmoon from the corpse of a foolish drow trader. Gustr taunts Höggva often for wielding such a puny ‘sliver’ of metal. On Gustr's hand is a ring of protection +1. Gustr Höggva also carries a potion of cure serious wounds. Category:Cold-terrain encounters Category:Dragon Category:Ettin